


reds

by AlmondRose



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, i wrote this in the middle of physics i hope you guys are happy, im p sure the babs and roy and kori and wally tag isn't common which is an outrage, ksajdbfajfdb, texting fic, this is so short rip me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: red #3 to reds at 7:24 PMred #3: GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYSred #3: GUESS WHATred #3: i ccant breahte





	reds

**_red #3_ ** _ to _ **_reds_ ** _ at 7:24 PM _

 

**red #3:** GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS

**red #3:** GUESS WHAT 

**red #3:** i ccant breahte 

 

**red #2:** what happened?

 

**red #3:** lemme show you hold up

 

**_red #3_ ** _ added  _ **_sonic_ ** _ to  _ **_reds_ **

 

**red #2:** NO

 

**red #3:** YES

 

**red #2:** oh my god

 

**sonic:** wtf???? 

**sonic:** where am i

**sonic:** what chat is this

**sonic:** who are you people

 

**red #1:** context clues, wallace

 

**_red #3_ ** _ changed  _ **_sonic_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_red #4_ **

 

**red #4:** the only group of “reds” that i know would be the ones with red hair 

 

**red #1:** bingo

 

**red #2:** we’re so happy you’ve joined us!

 

**red #3:** i am so giddy about this you don’t even know

 

**red #4:** i feel like i’m missing something here

 

**red #1:** yeah, probably

 

**red #4:** for starters, i’m at a disadvantage bc idk who tf yall are,

 

**red #1:** i would argue that you DO know who we are you just aren’t sure who is who

 

**red #4:** valid,

**red #4:** gimme a little while and i’ll figure it out

**red #4:** so anyone care to explain to me why i haven’t been invited into this redhead groupchat before?

 

**red #2:** sure! It’s because we all shared something you didn’t until just now, apparently

 

**red #1:** i can’t believe *number three* figured it out before me

**red #1:** im gonna KILL HIM

 

**red #3:** ......

**red #3:** “him” being the dick, right?

 

**red #1:** yeah ofc who else?

**red #1:** i mean im down to kill you too but the dick is the priority here

 

**red #4:** ...wait a second

 

**red #2:** yes???

 

**red #4:** WAIT A WHOLE SECOND

 

**red #2:** YES??????

 

**red #4** : is this about...the compromising position that [redacted] found me and a certain someone in earlier today

 

**red #2:** YES ABSOLUTELY

 

**red #4:** nooooooooooooooooooooo

 

**red #2:** OH MY GOD

 

**red #1:** NUMBER THREE SPILL

 

**red #4:** NUMBER THREE DONT SPILL

 

**red #3:** so there i was,

 

**red #4:** noooooooooooooooooo

 

**red #3:** in titans tower, 

**red #3:** trying to find our lovely leader to tell him about my vacation plans with his brother,

**red #3:** when what do i find?????/

 

**red #4:** don’t say it

 

**red #3:** I FIND NUMBER FOUR HERE MAKING OUT WITH *THE* DICK GRAYSON

**red #3:** IN THE LOCKER ROOM   
**red #3:** AND NIGHTWING WASNT WEARING A SHIRT

 

**red #2:** OH MY GOD   
  


**red #1:** IM GONNA KILL HIM

**red #1:** i hate that boy i swear 

**red #1:** like come on at least learn from your mistakes??????

**red #1:** cause let me tell you its SO AWKWARD to have your boyfriends DAD walk in on you making out with his 15 year old son,

 

**red #2:** babs oh my god

 

**red #1:** let me tell you, richard is an IDIOT

 

**red #4:** wait so

**red #4:** this has happened before??????

 

**red #1:** yeah wally sorry but your boyfriend is the worst

 

**red #4:** i already knew that, come on babs

**red #4:** wait a second

**red #4:** is this a group chat for all the redheads dick has dated??????????????????

 

**red #2:** yes it is!

 

**red #3:** :3

 

**red #4:** i hate you ALL

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this stupid fic, hope it was funny & yall enjoyed!! comments/kudos super welcome!!!!


End file.
